diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Covetous Shen
Shen, The Eye of Twilight is a melee energy-based champion, most commonly played in the toplane and the jungle. With his ultimate Stand United he is able to teleport to a teammate, also giving him a temporary shield. This can be used to turn the outcome of skirmishes and also allows him to splitpush a sidelane later in the game, without leaving his own team outnumbered when a teamfight erupts. Moreover his ability to taunt multiple champions makes him a powerful tank and a highly contested pick in professional play. However he is lacking abilities to clear minionwaves fast, which is often compensated by building Sunfire Cape. Also his ultimate, as all global ultimates, has a relatively high cooldown. Description Abilities Competitive Usage |additional_stats= }} Patch History ' Short Fuse) * Vorpal Blade ** Energy cost adjusted to 60 at all levels from 70 / 65 / 60 / 55 / 50 ** Damage adjusted to 60 / 105 / 150 / 195 / 240 (+0.6 ability power) from 70 / 105 / 140 / 175 / 210 (+0.75 ability power) ** Heal effect changed to 6 / 10 / 14 / 18 / 22 (+2% of Shen's maximum Health) from 18 / 26 / 34 / 42 / 50 ** If Vorpal Blade deals the killing blow, it will now trigger 33% of the heal effect for Shen ** Allied damaging spells can now trigger the heal effect, in addition to attacks (Vorpal Blade cannot trigger itself) * Feint ** Duration increased to 3 seconds from 2.5 ** Energy cost reduced to 40 from 45 ** Shield amount adjusted to 70 / 120 / 170 / 220 / 270 (+0.6 ability power) from 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 (+0.75 ability power) ** While Feint is active, Ki Strike’s cooldown reduction on hit is increased to 3 seconds from 1.5 * Shadow Dash ** Cooldown reduced to 10 / 9.5 / 9 / 8.5 / 8 seconds from 10 ** Energy cost increased to 120 at all levels from 120 / 115 / 110 / 105 / 100 ** Restores 40 energy per champion affected (rather than a flat 50 energy if you affect one) ** Now deals 50 / 85 / 120 / 155 / 190 damage (+0.5 ability power) to Champions ** Taunt duration adjusted to 1.5 seconds from 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 ** Shadow Dash now grants Shen 50% physical damage reduction from taunted targets * Stand United ** Channel time increased to 3 seconds from 2.5 ** Shield duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7.5 ** Shield amount increased to 250 / 550 / 850 from 200 / 475 / 750 v1.0.0.125 * Base damage increased to 57.875 from 56.875 * Damage per level increased to 3.375 from 3.075 * Base armor increased to 23 from 22 * Vorpal Blade ** Base damage increased to 70 / 115 / 140 / 175 / 210 from 50 / 90 / 130 / 170 / 210 ** Heal increased to 18 / 26 / 34 / 42 / 50 from 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 (over 3 seconds) ** Damage ability power ratio increased to 0.75 from 0.65 ** Heal amount no longer increases with ability power * Feint ability power ratio increased to 0.75 from 0.6 * Shadow Dash taunt duration increased to 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 seconds from 0.8 / 1.1 / 1.4 / 1.7 / 2 seconds * Stand United ** Ability power ratio increased to 1.5 from 1.0 ** Energy cost reduced to 0 from 50 v1.0.0.118 * Ki Strike ** Bonus damage now scales off 8% of Shen's bonus health instead of 3.5% of his maximum health ** Base damage reduced to 10 from 15 * Vorpal Blade damage reduced to 50 / 90 / 130 / 170 / 210 from 50 / 95 / 140 / 185 / 230 v1.0.0.115 * Stand United shield strength reduced to 200 / 475 / 750 from 300 / 525 / 750 v1.0.0.114 * Ki Strike ** It can now be cancelled mid-attack (and will not say 'Cannot Move While Casting'). ** Fixed a bug where it could kill a target and not trigger Vorpal Blade's heal effect. * Updated Feint's tooltips to properly match the functionality and adjusted the playing tips referencing it. * Fixed a bug where Shadow Dash could move a shorter distance than intended if Shen was greatly slowed. v1.0.0.105 * Fixed a bug with Shadow Dash where the taunt particle sometimes played on targets that blocked the taunt v1.0.0.100 * Shadow Dash can no longer be cast while rooted * Stand United can no longer be cast while rooted v1.0.0.99 * Feint duration increased to 2.5 seconds from 1.5 * Stand United no longer shields Shen v1.0.0.97 * Fixed a bug with Shadow Dash where it would play the Taunt sound when dashing over Null Zone v1.0.0.94 * Vorpal Blade heal reduced to 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 from 15 / 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 v1.0.0.87 * Feint has been changed to work like a normal shield. It absorbs up to 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 damage, 0.6 AP ratio * Fixed a bug with Stand United where Shen was able to teleport while he is taunted v1.0.0.85 * Ki Strike ** Damage gained from health reduced to 3.5% from 4% ** Cooldown reduction on champion hit reduced to 2 from 3 * Vorpal Blade damage reduced to 50 / 95 / 140 / 185 / 230 from 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 * Feint base block amount reduced to 40 / 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 from 40 / 75 / 110 / 145 / 180 * Stand United cooldown increased to 180 / 150 / 120 seconds from 150 / 135 / 120 v1.0.0.83 * Vorpal Blade ** Damage modified to 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 from 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 / 220 ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.65 from 0.6 * Feint ** Energy cost modified to 45 at all levels from 60 / 55 / 50 / 45 / 40 ** Cooldown increased to 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 from 3 at all levels ** Now blocks damage from every hit for 1.5 seconds ** Blocks 40 / 75 / 110 / 145/ 180 damage form all non-turret damage sources * Shadow Dash ** Energy cost upon hitting a champion increased to 50 from 40 ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 9 * Stand United ** Shield decreased to 300 / 525 / 750 from 400 / 600 / 800 ** Duration reduced to 7.5 seconds from 8.5 ** No longer refunds the cooldown when interrupted v1.0.0.82 * Fixed a bug where Ki Strike was not displaying properly with death recap v1.0.0.81 released }} External links Articles Videos * Shen Champion Spotlight Gallery ']] ']] ''']] Shen, Covetous Category:Jeweler Category:Diablo III NPCs